The conventional multi-viewpoint 3D televisions and multi-viewpoint craft pictures allow users to watch TV programs having multiple visual channels at multiple viewpoints within a specific narrow range. However, they have a shortcoming that the number of the visual channels is very limited (generally there are eight or slightly more viewpoints), and during the capturing process, eight video cameras are needed to capture 3D pictures and to restore them.
With advancement of the modern science and technologies, all devices need to be miniaturized and sophisticated, but the conventional display devices cannot satisfy this need. Accordingly, there exists an increasing demand for a new display technology to solve this problem.
To solve the aforesaid technical problem, the present disclosure provides a display apparatus and a visual displaying method for simulating a holographic 3D scene.